1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack carrier for mounting atop a convertible sport utility vehicle (SUV).
2. Background
Convertible SUVs, such as Jeeps.RTM., Land Rovers, Gazelles, and the like, offer the benefit of rugged performance for off-road use, while at the same time allowing the open-air enjoyment of a removable top. The tops can be either removable hard tops, or tops made of fabric, coated canvas, and the like.
A major disadvantage of such SUVs is their relative lack of cargo space. Any cargo that is carried must essentially be accommodated within the passenger compartment, which is limited. For situations where large items are desired to be transported, the interior cargo space of some SUVs is inadequate.
The prior art teaches various vehicle top carrier apparatus, but offers very few solutions for convertible SUVs. This is because most vehicle top racks rely on the rain gutter for mounting, or the roof of a hardtop vehicle for support. Because convertible SUVs have neither of these features, most prior art rooftop carriers are not usable with these vehicles.
One prior art rack for convertible SUVs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,752. The rack is made primarily to carry canoes. This rack attaches to the rollbar of the SUV behind the front passenger seats, and also to the windshield pivot mount on the front fenders. The fabric top is clamped between the mounting members attaching the rack to the rollbar. This rack presents many disadvantages. The rack does not allow the convenient storage of different items, because it is primarily intended to provide a plane surface upon which a canoe can be mounted. Therefore, camping gear, off-roading accessories, luggage, and smaller cannot be conveniently carried. Further, the rack cannot be easily mounted and removed. The bolting of the front member to the windshield pivot mounts is a tedious chore, and while the front member may be left on the vehicle, it is not attractive. In addition, the clamping of the fabric top between the mounting brackets does not allow for sufficient flex of the top around the rollbar, which can cause rips in the top when the vehicle chassis is subjected to torque on rough terrain. Lastly, the design of the mounting brackets relies on wing nuts to attach the rack to the bracket, the design of which is not sturdy. The use of bolts in slots to hold the rack together also inevitably leads to loosening of the apparatus and rattling during vehicle operation.
Another prior art design is that marketed by Steel Horse Automotive. This rack is mounted to the sides of the rear tailgate, and requires drilling through the body panels. Disadvantageously, the rack cannot bear a large amount of weight because the load extends rearward from the vertical mounting point, which imparts a moment about the mounting. The mounting position of the rack at the rear of the vehicle also renders access through the tailgate inconvenient, especially when the convertible top is in place. Rear visibility is also negatively impacted, concomitantly impacting vehicle safety.